GEM
by Sephant
Summary: Cruix is gone, yet exsphere barrens still exist. Llyod dissapears, his friends fearing the worst. Derris-Kharlan is pulled back by a exculusivly strong force, Kratos returning with it. And bloodied wings appear with innocence, hiding malice. NOT OC!


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my self-proclaimed awesome story~! It's a pleasure to see that you are interested and I can only say that I hope you enjoy this story. Though I warn you, updates are very, _very_ random though I try to get a chapter a month. I'm also playing catch-up with other stories so this is, currently, not a priority.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, the sequel would have been WAY different because I can't think of anything bad with the first one...**

**Warning: I don't have a beta, meaning that their will probably be grammar/spelling errors, I apologize in advance.**

_G.E.M._

_Prologue/Chapter 1: Can._

His wings were a horrid red. They seemed to droop with an unseen weight, as if they were nothing more than a burden. The stone room that he had been placed in was circular, giving leeway to the chains that held him in place. His eyes had long since gone vacant and dull, making even a corpse look lively. Outrageously long breaths escaped with pained moans, his body convulsing with effort. Skin that should have been a healthy tan was pale white that gave him an eerie glow from the red that fell off his wings. In all rights, he looked like Death's incarnate.

The steel door that had several locks and several more seal's slowly opened. A small trickle of light entered the room, causing him to shy back, his eyes not use too seeing light. A man appeared, dressed in armor that would protect him from even the mightiest of monsters. He wore an instrument over his mouth, as if the very air the other breathed was toxic.

Instead of taking the effort to walk towards the center of the surprisingly large room, he just skidded the bowl of what should have been porridge to the center, a loud screeching erupting from the friction.

Closing the door, ridding the room of light once more, the man disappeared, not to reappear until supper time. The chained one glanced at the slop-like food before batting it to the side, the bowl screeching once more as it glided into willing hands. Three humans sat huddled in the corner, fear gripping them in the presences of such a monster. The eerie glow was enough for the three to see as they ate the food hungrily.

The other just gazed softly at them, his chocolate brown eyes long dead and his equally brown locks laid sickly plastered against his face. A sigh escaped, creating a high-pitch sound pushed passed his lips as the lungs struggled. Bright blue stones floated lifelessly in the red liquid that was painfully attached to his back, the original silver-blue having dispersed long ago.

The bowl slid back, no food left. The captors could not know that their prize was not eating and that the others were. It just wouldn't do, oh no. So the three learned quickly that when they had the chance to eat, eat it. Though their fear surpassed that of concern, there was still that tinge of worry and guilt that all humans had. That boy had not eaten in a week.

* * *

Kratos looked up at the sky, a solemn expression marring his smooth face. The off purple of Derris-Kharlan marred a small piece of sky. It had been a year since he officially left the new planet, saying goodbye to old friends and new. And most importantly, his son.

Though he was to never return here; here he was, on this planet that was both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Even though the two worlds had been separated for so long, they seemed to fit perfectly together, like pieces to a puzzle. It gave him almost a feeling of security if not for _why_ he was back.

It was as if some godly force refused for him to leave, for he _was_back, Derris-Kharlan floating above him. Something had beckoned them back to this place that had been haunted by the other worlds presence for much to long. So, as he stood there, clad in his old purple clothes, his mind pondered on _why_.

An hour passed and still nothing came to him. Nothing that made any sense at least. There was no reason for Derris-Kharlan to return here, and yet it did. It was like a force, stronger than any he had even _heard_ of latched onto it like a newborn and dragged it back. Sighing deeply and taking one last glance at the sky, he headed out to find out just where Yuan was.

* * *

Genis tugged at his sister left and right, pointing at all the amazing things that his eyes laid themselves upon. "Raine! Raine! Can we _please_get that?" he asked happily. It was a new kendama, obviously much stronger than that of his own. Raine merely slapped his head, her own form of scolding.

"No Genis! We're low on money and can barely afford a hotel!" Genis sighed, his mind pulling him back to the times when he traveled with his friends. In some strange twist of things, they were never low on money. If they were, Kratos would just go out and hunt, sometimes dragging Lloyd with him.

_Lloyd..._His mind held onto the name, a sour feeling filling his stomach. It had been so long sense he had seen his dear friend. And they hadn't even heard from him. At the start of their separation, they were able to send some letters back and forth with Tethe'alla's technology.

However, nine months ago the letters stopped coming. Worry filling the siblings, they headed to the place that Lloyd had sent the letter last from, only to hear that he left soon after. Even since then, Lloyd became a touchy subject, their worry always showing through.

"Genis... Genis. Genis!" His head was brought back to the earth, not from the words, but rather another bruise that formed on his head.

"Ow! What was that for Raine?!" He whimpered at her, being careful not to aggravate her more.

"Well I was asking you if you wanted to _eat_anything, but you're obviously busy with your own thoughts." Genis looked down ashamed. Shaking her head, Raine headed out for the cheapest hotel in the area, her little brother not far behind.

After making their crummy room as comfortable as possible, Genis looked at his sister in the eye. "Hey sis?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you think Lloyd's okay?" The older sighed.

"I don't know Genis, I really don't.

* * *

Kratos could feel a head ache coming on. It was just like Yuan to remain hidden, but why did he have to be so hard to find? His new sword clinked softly against him, his other one being with his son, partnered with that of Dirk's ice sword. It was strange, how Lloyd held swords of opposites of each other yet was able to use them in complete harmony. Speaking of Lloyd, Kratos decided that when he finally found that idiot of a friend, he would ask just how well the other was doing.

The town he was in was crowded and lively. People's voices drowned in one another as they spoke of gossip and their lives. If one was to get information, it would be best to be in the market, where guarded secrets slipped out with the others. This was where Kratos stood, a plain fountain spilling water out of a simple tower. This town was rich, but not that rich.

"He really said that?"

"Joe what are you doing later?"

"Jack just took his first steps!"

"I heard that Mary's getting married."

"Tomatoes on sale! On Sale~!" Kratos took the time to shiver at the thought,

"What?! He's cheating on me?!"

"How could you call my son that?"

"Kain! We should get a beer later!"

"Larry you better be more careful next time!" And a tinge of guilt rang through him. He thought of Lloyd, growing up without him. He admitted long ago that Dirk was a great father, and raised Lloyd to be someone aspire to be. Some that Kratos _himself_ aspired to be. But, it was still hard to accept that fact fully.

"Have you heard...? Lord Yuan is coming here today..." There, mixed in the senseless shouts was a soft mummer of what he needed to know.

* * *

A whimper, a grunt, and a pained hiss tore at the withering figure on the stone floor. His wings extended while his body curled into itself, as if trying to separate itself from the other. The body convulsed over and over again, almost as if the boy was having a terrible seizure. Sweat glistened in the red glow that was brighter than ever before. It terrified the others and the glow seemed to almost pulse, like the wings were _alive_.

Sharp claws that resembled a beast's flexed. They dug deep into the stone, creating harsh scars that would never heal. The teen reared his head, taking in a painful pleasure at the thought. His teeth sharpened to that of blades, prepared to disembowel anything.

A high-pitch squeal emitted from the being, as if he was screaming for food like a newborn. His body forcing itself into a crocked sitting position. Rearing his head he emitted the cry once more, his body bending like a marionette controlled with broken strings.

The door opened, the teen suddenly stopping all monstrous actions. The humans huddled tightly together, fear enveloping them from the sudden episode. A tall, but old man walked in. He wore furs and scales in the form of armor and, unlike the other visitor, strolled with his one-handed cane towards the center of the room.

The chained ones wings bristled, deep red feathers falling to the ground. A hiss, like steaming water, resonated in the room as the feathers dispersed into black liquid, melting the stones like acid.

The humans gazed at the two, their eyes fixed on each other. The man's a calm blue, the other a much harsher brown than before. The light that streamed in accented his eyes, the nearly invisible red tinge bore the true eye colour of the beast. Amber was what they saw. Pure amber. The fire in that one's eyes brightened it, enveloping it and making it seem like it was almost like the real thing.

However, wrapped around the edge of the iris was a horrid black colour that made the eyes something that would only be seen in nightmares. The light caused the pupil to shrink to near invisibility.

Despite all of this, the old man stood tall and firm. His hair was a greying brown, pulled back in a pony tail. He moved slowly, his bones cracking from age. Sitting in front of the monster he slowly moved his hands to the chains that locked him in place. With a touch of his fingers, symbols lit up and the cuffs undid themselves. The other had calmed down, soft memories of this man floating in his mind.

"Omis?" The being asked, raising his head so that the man could get to the chain there. The other humans jumped at the voice. It was hoarse and rough, but sounded far away. It was as if that voice told them that they would _never_ reach him. The cuddled back, trying to just disappear into the walls as the last chain clattered to the ground, ringing like a funeral bell.

The old man slowly helped the other up, and for the first time the others saw just how small they were. The winged-creature was only the size of a teenager, just a head shorter than the man they had thought to be huge.

Slowly, the older gripped sharp clawed-hands once his balance had stabilized. His blue eyes flashed to the huddled group.

"Come, it is time you left this place." The humans jumped up immediately. Perhaps that meant they could leave! Even if they just went back to their cells it was far better than being locked up in here.

They were forced to walk behind the two, armored guards behind them, also wearing gas masks. The boy walker slowly, his feet drained of energy as the skin clung to the bone for life. His wings hovered just barely above the ground, threatening to drop and unleash whatever that black acid was with the contact.

The humans began to get worried, as they climbed stair after stair. The thick tower they had begun to climb was spacious and bright, so much different from the cell they had spent their last week in. Door lined the walls at certain points and some hallways could be seen but the continued upward. The boy didn't seem effected by the light or the change in atmosphere as suddenly it felt like they were in a holy place rather than _hell_. In fact, it almost seemed like he had climbed these steps several times, like he knew where everything was and what was on every step. Unlike the others around him, he never hesitated a step, never having to look down for bumps or cracks that had warn down the stone.

A large door stood before them, the wood gleaming with what seemed to be fresh polish. A guard from behind them walked forward and pushed the door open, having a little difficulty because of their sheer weight.

The room opened up to them all, glowing in an almost holy light from the large windows and the candles that outlined a circular, stone platform. The man led the creature to the center and descended with him as he sat there on his knees. Checking over the boy, the one called Omis nodded his approval before leaving the platform that was but a step higher than the floor.

The sun had begun to set and casted a hue of colours on the boy. Soft yellows and pinks colored his pale face. The soft locks of hair no longer looked sickly as they stuck to his face. Rather they gave him almost an appealing appealing look as some of his bangs cascaded over his left eye. His posture was straight but comfortable, his wings having extend themselves and raising from their once drooped position. They sucked in the warm red waves from the sun, the bright blue spheres glowing brighter than before. The long white shirt that he worn gave him a friendly appearance despite his previous actions and emotionless face. The humans gulped, it was almost like staring straight at an angel.

They were too hypnotized in the beauty of the one before them that they had failed to notice that the guards and the man had left another circle that stretched out of the platform, standing behind a barrier of seals that didn't form the circular pattern. Just outside the eerie glow that the beautiful wings reflected from the sun.

They didn't notice, how some of the stones turned a deep purple colour, as if being infected. They didn't notice that the small pupils almost took an animal shaped, that the sharp teeth opened up into a smile and the claws were loudly flexed.

They were just to preoccupied by the quickly depleting beauty. The once-angel looking boy had transformed into a nightmarish monster, yet the humans refused to see that, only seeing what they wanted too. Only seeing the angel.

Chains, like that of their old prison, ripped out of the seals latching onto the boy. He lunged forward, the chains ringing brightly as they mixed in with screams, cries, and laughter. The harvest had begun.

* * *

**Please _REVIEW _and tell me what you think of it so far and thanks for reading~!**


End file.
